Reached
by PolandSpringz
Summary: Requested by Coffee-no-sekai-jijou, a tale five years later, in which Hibiya and Momo still have their eye powers and Hibiya wants to repay Momo's efforts.


She was just trying to escape.

Even though it had been two years since she quit being an idol, people still chased after her.

Now, whenever I look at her, I see that frightening scene.

It had been five years since she cheered me up that day, and I planned on repaying her back, now that I was an adult. I had planned to take her to the same places she had taken me; after all it worked for me. I hoped it would cheer her up to.

She quit being an idol after her brother, Shintarou, moved out. He had just gotten married and Momo was beginning to miss him, even though they saw each other often.

It was my mistake to take her out though. Not even that nightmare I had five years ago could have compared to this scene.

We were walking downtown when a bunch of people spotted her. I had heard them mumbling for a couple minutes, but when I people began to tap her on the shoulder, I knew we had to run. I grabbed hold of her hand tightly and bolted around the corner. I ran across crosswalks, oblivious to traffic, and when we reached that one street, she tripped on a pothole.

He hand gently slipped out of my grasp.

I had nearly reached the other side and I glanced behind me.

She was falling face forward towards the ground. I reached out my hand. She began to scream.

The truck heard it a little too late though.

As though time accelerated, the truck smashed into her and then nearly crashed into a building when it tried to stop.

I rushed over to where Momo lay.

Not even the ten years of deaths I witnessed compared to this.

A nurse came out to tell me that the surgery was a success. Even though she was still sleeping, the nurse let me visit her because she knew I had been waiting at the hospital for a couple days now. I walked into Momo's hospital room and walked over to the bed.

She was cleaned up and had bandages on her forehead, arms, and most likely her torso as well. The truck had hit her entire body. It was a miracle she was still intact. I noticed the oxygen tube hooked up to her. I guess her internal organs took the fall for her limbs.

I clenched my fists as I tears streamed down my face. I had finally gotten better. I had fully recovered from the loss of Hiyori. Now I was about to lose someone even more dear.

I felt my body began to shudder. I glanced over at Momo, and the scene kept replaying in my mind. Now I understood why her brother shut himself away. He kept remember that scenario.

Was that what I needed?

I looked back over at the girl; I wanted to see her without the blood. I wanted to see her smiling.

I fought back with all my strength to suppress my eye power. I knew that if I stopped in the middle of this battle, I would have the scenario appear even more vivid.

I eventually couldn't stop the tears. I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to lose myself. I knew that shutting the world out wouldn't help, but then, how else could I see her normally again?

I had grown so much stronger in the past years. I had been able to be nicer, happier. How could I lose it so easily?

I covered my eyes for a minute; the tears were coming all too fast now. I gazed through the cracks of my fingers at the girl. My eyes landed on her hand.

Her hand.

The hand that had reached out to me that day five years ago; the hand that had ruffled my hair when I called her Oba-san; the hand that my tears fell on; the hand that flew out to cover my eyes when I saw something I shouldn't. That hand that I grabbed to when it asked me to believe.

I uncovered my eyes and kneeled down.

I held her hand up to my face and cried.

"Momo…I'm sorry…I forgot about your efforts…" My tears dripped down her soft skin of her arm and stained the bed, "Momo…I love you…I'll try my hardest to stay happy…So that…if you do die one day, I won't remember you as Oba-san, but as a smile."

I gently lifted my gaze and glanced at her sleeping face. I was prepared to see the scene again, I knew that it would come eventually. But instead, I picked up on something else.

She had really pretty eyes, and they especially shimmered when they were damp with tears.


End file.
